


花花世界

by DummyBears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Crying, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: “我要找马尔福的麻烦。”波特擦了擦嘴义正言辞地宣布。一句话激起千层浪。韦斯莱双胞胎对视了一眼后开始默契地窃笑；罗恩丢下啃完的鸡腿骨头大喊一声加我一个；赫敏叹了口气咕囔了句我就知道。“你准备怎么做？”她问。“无时无刻跟着他让他打喷嚏吗？”“没错！”罗恩跃跃欲试地搓着手掌。“我们可以一有空就追着他跑，他到哪儿你就跟到哪儿！”“听起来像个陷入暗恋的跟踪狂。”乔治评价。“看不出来我们亲爱的弟弟居然有STK的潜质。”“不，听起来像马尔福。”弗雷德说。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	花花世界

啊，啊，啊嚏————！  
波特揉了揉发痒的鼻子，抽了张面纸就开始用鼻子演奏小号。他把沾满鼻涕的纸巾揉成一团，无力地扔进教室角落的垃圾桶——那里面已经有了一座纸巾小山。  
“BLOODY HELL！”罗恩凑过来，第二十五次无奈地看着红眼睛红鼻子的波特劝道：“兄弟你真的得去校医室了，一上午你就用完了大半包纸！我光是坐在旁边听你擤鼻涕流眼泪我就浑身痒痒！”  
“只是普通感冒而已…撑到下课回宿舍睡一觉就好了…”波特发出了第二十五次的微弱抗议。他使劲眨了眨发痒的眼睛，努力让自己的注意力集中到面前的课本上。  
“哦好吧，但你知道赫敏一会儿下课就要来找我们了。要是她看到你光是一节课就恶化成这副惨状，可能会直接抬着担架把你送到校医室。”  
“……下课后我会去看庞弗雷夫人的。”

“哦，又是一个花粉季的受害者！” 庞弗雷夫人惊呼。校医室里挤满了一堆流鼻水流眼泪的可怜虫儿，一时间擤鼻涕的声音此起彼伏。她从柜子里翻出几瓶药水，利落地把它们混合在一个大盆子里面。“坐吧波特，我一会儿就能调好药水。”  
波特选了个空位坐下，开始放空自己浑浑噩噩了一上午的大脑。庞弗雷夫人很快就完成了药水，她边把药剂分成小份发给同学边嘱咐：“这个抗敏药会花半天左右的时间生效。大家回去好好休息，睡一觉到了明早就不会花粉过敏了。哦，服用后可能会有轻微的副作用。”  
像提神剂的副作用吗？某个同学问。大家嗤嗤地笑了起来，显然是回想到了前几年头发冒蒸汽耳朵冒烟的搞笑场面[1]。  
“也许。”庞弗雷夫人想了想回答道。“这次的副作用因个人体质而异。”

波特从校医室出来后慢吞吞穿过走廊，准备到大厅和罗恩赫敏汇合。  
“波——特——”一个刻意拖长了声调，惹人讨厌的声音从波特身后传来，精准穿透了波特昏昏沉沉的脑袋。哦梅林的花内裤，波特暗自咒骂。是了是了，我的倒霉事儿怎么可能缺的了那个恶棍？他叹了一口气，回过头瞪着这个虽迟但到的家伙：“有事吗马尔福？”  
“哈哈也没什么要紧事儿，就是听说大名鼎鼎的救世主居然会对花粉过敏？”马尔福脸上挂着一副看好戏的讥笑，装腔作势地打量着波特。“你觉得‘被花粉打败的救世主’这个新闻标题怎么样？看起来我们的波特宝宝已经流了一整天眼泪了，真是可怜啊——”  
他从衣服口袋里摸出个东西扔向波特，“喏，送你！”  
波特找球手职业病发作——我这该死的条件反射！波特暗骂。要是他给我扔过来一包花粉怎么办——灵敏地用双手接住了。他打开手掌仔细一看，是一小包纸巾。  
纸巾的外包装上闪着几个大字： **鼻涕大王波特** 。下面还配有一个戴着眼镜，额头上有疤的鸡窝头男孩一边擤鼻涕一边流泪大哭的卡通动画。男孩的四周是一大群飘散着花粉的狗尾巴草。  
波特抽了抽嘴角：“…………”  
“怎么样？”马尔福邀功似的扬了扬眉。“是不是要感动哭了？”  
波特吸了吸自己不争气的鼻子，带着鼻音闷闷地说道：“你要是这么闲得蛋疼的话不如自己去得个花粉症过下瘾？”  
“我？别逗了波特，只有笨蛋才会对花粉过敏！笨——蛋——！你打喷嚏时小心别把你那残存不多的智商也一起打出去了！”  
我现在的确很想打喷嚏——冲着这个混蛋的脸打。波特恶狠狠地想。  
于是他也这么做了。可能是一上午的鼻水眼泪终于换来了一次时来运转的良机，波特此时突然感到鼻子一阵恰到好处的痒——他从来没觉得这个痒能让他如此心旷神怡。波特立马对准马尔福那张十恶不赦的脸，以此生最快最狠最强的速度，痛快地冲着马尔福打了一个能把戈德里克·格兰芬多他老人家从棺材里吵醒的史诗级龙卷风喷嚏。  
啊嚏————————————————————!!!

如果此时的画面是电影的慢镜头，那么导演一定会聚焦在正在空中旋转跳跃的唾沫，同学们闻讯看来的惊奇目光，波特打喷嚏时和纸巾包装上的鸡窝头男孩无比神似的表情，以及马尔福模糊得连摄像头都捕捉不到的惊恐神态和失措步伐。

波特——————————————————————!!!  
一声比刚才的喷嚏更响的怒吼贯穿了走廊，大有把萨拉查·斯莱特林他老人家也从棺材里吵醒，和隔壁格兰芬多做个伴的架势。波特带着胜利者的姿态揉揉鼻子，清了清刚才因为用力过度所以隐隐作痛的嗓子，得意地问：“怎么样马尔福？感受到我的智商了吗？”  
马尔福惊慌后退了几步后开始疯狂地原地跺脚。他胡乱擦了把脸，伸手想要掸一掸身上来自波特的智商，但还没碰到衣服就又迅速收回手。来回重复了几次这样的动作后，他终于把能杀人的目光从已经无法拯救的布料转移到眼前这个罪魁祸首身上。  
“你，你居然敢…！”他气得发抖，眼中的怒火已经把波特大卸成了六百六十六块。马尔福猛地掏出魔杖，对着波特就是一个蜇人咒挥了过去。  
波特一个激灵。来不及掏出魔杖的他狼狈地往一旁滚去，堪堪躲过了这个恶咒。他还没来得及起身，就听到马尔福接二连三的后手：“门牙赛大棒！火烤热辣辣！统统石化！”  
“盔甲护身——！”波特终于掏出魔杖给自己施了一个防御。但来不及躲避第一个咒语的他只能硬扛下了这一击，放任自己的门牙开始拉长变大。波特立马开始和马尔福互甩恶咒。他们的目光在一片万紫千红的施法现场中相遇了——都是想要干死对方这个神经病的凶恶眼神。  
原本围在走廊两端看热闹的同学在一片惊呼中默契地四散而逃，除了三个逆流赶来的身影：罗恩（“噢噢噢该死的！我就知道又是马尔福那个混蛋惹的事！”），赫敏（“哈利！不！”），和麦格教授。  
“波特先生！马尔福先生！请你们立刻住手！”

马尔福一边强忍着怒意听麦格教授教训他们刚才的校园斗殴是多么危险多么恶劣，一边在心中第54次诅咒波特这个粗鲁人下辈子没鼻子，第78次嫌弃他唾沫里携带的致命剧毒病菌，第123次咒骂波特这坨污染环境的臭大粪为什么不挖个坑把他自己埋了。  
“格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣一百二十分。”麦格教授最后恨铁不成钢地看着眼前两个∞进宫的学生宣布。“波特先生和马尔福先生因为违反校规，罚一个月禁闭。希望你们能通过这次禁闭学到人与人相处时的基本礼仪。”  
马尔福和波特本能地抬头想反驳这条霸王条款，但他们看到麦格教授瞪大的眼睛时又把到了喉咙口的话咽了下去。  
“是的，教授。”他们从牙缝里吐出这几个字。

“和波特一起关禁闭打扫一个月的大厅卫生？”马尔福一屁股坐在沙发上，狠狠咬了一口苹果。“学校已经穷到雇不起清洁工小精灵了吗？还有比这更倒胃口的事吗？”  
“嗯…我想没有了。” 克拉布说。  
“没有。”高尔说。  
“有啊，比如波特喷了你一脸唾沫星子。” 潘西也捞过一个苹果开始吃。她在马尔福望向她的羞愤目光中耸了耸肩。“别那么大惊小怪，你又不是没…好吧好吧我不讲了！嗯……想点办法在禁闭的时候报复他怎么样？波特不是得了花粉症吗，你明晚就在衣服上撒上花粉再去，保证到时候让他求生不得求死不能。”  
“他上午去过校医室了，已经吃了抗敏药了。”马尔福一票否决。  
“没有那种抗抗敏药吗？”  
“你想的倒是轻巧，等我研究出来禁闭早就结束了！”  
“唉……那就只有一招下下策了——你到时候也对着波特打几个喷嚏吧！事到如今也只有放下你的尊严和礼仪才能战胜波特这种粗鲁的格兰芬多巨怪！”  
“…………”  
“我觉得这是个好主意。” 克拉布说。  
“我同意。”高尔说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”波特记笔记记到一半突然小声地笑了起来。  
“哦天啊！”赫敏无奈地瞥了他一眼。“你又开始了！”  
“我实在控制不住…马尔福那时的表情真是太棒了哈哈哈哈哈！我绝对会把这一幕牢牢刻在记忆里的…哈哈哈哈哈哈！”波特停下笔再次开始回味那个名扬校园的喷嚏。  
赫敏瞪着他：“是啊，希望你能把这一个喷嚏换来的一个月禁闭也牢牢记住！”  
波特继续沉醉在他的胜利温柔乡中，对赫敏的话左耳朵进右耳朵出。

等到第二天傍晚的禁闭时间，马尔福已经积攒了一箩筐对付波特的馊主意正蓄势待发。相比之下，没有了花粉症状还报过仇的波特就像是一只洗劫了袜子店的家养小精灵，走路都带蹦儿。  
费尔奇先生丢给他们几块抹布和两把扫帚，阴沉地盯着他们抱怨：“这要是在过去，你们这群小鬼早就被吊起来挂上好几周了！现在，给我把这儿的桌子好好擦干净，地上的灰尘也扫干净！可别想着用魔法偷懒…要是让我抓到你们偷懒…我保证你们会后悔的…”洛丽丝夫人也狐假虎威地冲着马尔福和波特嘶嘶叫了好几声。  
马尔福用鼻子发出一声气音。他瞥了一眼费尔奇先生一瘸一拐走远的背影，转头对波特恶狠狠地说：“现在你满意了，波特？你这个没有教养的巨怪！光是和你待在一起我就浑身发痒！呃——这个抹布是刚从巨怪窝里扒出来的吗？”  
波特撅起嘴试图吹一个口哨，最后只吹出了一段催小孩尿尿的嘘声：“那请问尊贵的‘我很有礼貌’先生，是谁先作死招惹我的？呃——别想着逃脱打扫任务！这些长桌你一半我一半！”  
马尔福极其不情愿地用两根手指捏住抹布的一角，把拧在一起的抹布抖开。他一边咕囔着这在我家是下等家养小精灵才会做的事儿一边继续用两根手指拖动抹布拂过长桌，以达到一种擦了个寂寞的效果。  
“喂——！认真一点啦！要是费尔奇检查说打扫不过关我可不想和你再擦一遍！”波特凑到马尔福身旁大叫。他用食指狠狠抹过马尔福擦过的地方，把沾了灰尘的手指怼到马尔福面前。  
马尔福刚想大喊闪远一点你这个行走的人形灰尘，却感到从刚才起就不舒服的眼睛一阵发痒，鼻子也突然有种被洋葱刺激到的奇痒感。怎么回事！他心惊。还没来得及质问波特，马尔福就感到他的鼻子吹起了进攻的号角。于是他连忙扭头，埋在胳膊肘里一连打了好几个喷嚏：啊嚏！啊嚏！啊嚏！  
波特愣了一下：“……我也没把手指插到你鼻孔里啊？你这都能吸到灰尘？”  
“啊嚏！我没，啊嚏！没吸，到灰尘！”马尔福还在不停地打喷嚏，他在百忙之中抬起头红着眼眶怒瞪波特。  
波特突然恍然大悟，他憋着笑问：“你不会是得了花粉症吧？”  
马尔福努力憋住那股想打喷嚏的冲动，表情扭曲地看着波特：“没有！你在胡扯什么！”  
“哦？你眼睛痒吗？”  
马尔福用尽全身肌肉克制住自己的手不去揉眼睛。他使劲眨了几下眼，不料却让眼睛变得更加奇痒难忍。不可以。他在心中一遍又一遍警告自己。我和波特那种会随便揉眼睛的野人不一样！  
“鼻子痒吗？想打喷嚏会流鼻涕吗？”  
马尔福狠狠掐住手心。不可以。他又重复念了几十遍。我怎么可能得花粉症？现在揉鼻子就输给白痴波特了。“波特你什么时候这么在行医学了？我都不知道你未来的理想是实习护士。”他僵着脸冷冷说道。“现在，拿上你的抹布去干活。我可不想整晚都和你困在这儿。”  
“唉好吧…看来某个笨蛋恼羞成怒啦。”波特哼着歌，甩着抹布走到大厅另一边开始擦桌子。“你待会儿别把擤鼻涕的纸乱扔啊！我可不想扫你的垃圾！”  
马尔福强迫自己把注意力集中到眼前的桌子上。他继续开始用两个手指在餐桌上遛抹布。也许是劳动的力量感化了梅林，马尔福渐渐感到那种奇痒难忍的刺激感消失了，鼻子也变得通气了。咦？他停下来做了一个深呼吸眨了几下眼——不痒。  
原来是虚惊一场。马尔福暗自松了一口气。他立马把刚才突如其来的过敏症状归结于“ぺ波特噁χìйɡ病毒鱤яāй〓[3]，”转身朝着波特疾步走去，准备证明一下自己没有花粉过敏，以此来挽回他岌岌可危的尊严。  
“波特！”马尔福挤到波特身边，像只开屏孔雀一样展示他神采奕奕的脸。“现在看看谁才是真正得花粉症的可…怜…虫…啊嚏！”  
“呃！”波特被吓得跳到一旁。“马尔福你不远万里赶过来就是为了让我看看你花粉过敏的样子有多惨吗？”  
被熟悉的刺激感重新包围的马尔福理智线快断了。他浑身又开始发痒，眼眶也不由自主地变得湿润。他赶紧眨了几下眼睛想驱散眼前雾蒙蒙的水气，但因为用力过猛反而挤出了一滴泪水。  
“你做了什么！”马尔福赶紧擦掉。他拿胳膊遮住口鼻，迅速后退了几步朝波特大吼道。“你是不是在衣服上撒了花粉！你这个小心眼的卑鄙小人！”  
波特瞪大眼睛：“什么？撒花粉？我才没这么无聊！还有马尔福你果然是得了花粉症吧！”  
“没有！刚才我还是好好的，一接近你就不对劲了！这不是因为你的阴谋还能因为什么？”  
波特快被马尔福的被害妄想症气笑了。这一刻，格兰芬多学院英勇无畏奋不顾身的精神降临在他的身上。波特不退反进，突然大步流星地朝马尔福冲过去，边走边嚷嚷：“是吗？让我看看我到底有什么阴谋？”  
马尔福像是看到了一个浑身沾满泥巴，手握八尺狼牙棒的无脑巨怪正滴着口水向他靠近。他脚步踉跄地后退了几步，破口大骂波特发什么神经。见面前这个眼冒绿光的巨怪越靠越近，他只得丢下故作镇静的面具转身就逃。波特见状也立马追着他狂奔起来，两人开始在空旷的大厅里上演一场午夜版的速度与激情。  
你追我赶了一会儿，主演之一的波特终于欣赏够了马尔福那副慌不择路的狼狈模样。于是他好心地停了下来，叉腰仰天大笑了几声后冲还在狂奔的男主演大喊：“喂——马尔福——我不追你了——歇歇吧——”  
马尔福又跑了大约50米才停下来。他喘了几口气，如临大敌地回头看着波特。  
“我真的没有带花粉来害你——我都不知道你得花粉症了——不信我脱了袍子你检查看看啊——”波特三下五除二脱了外袍拿在手里，慢慢向马尔福靠近。  
“喏，你自己看。”他把外袍放在离马尔福不远的桌上，又后撤了几大步等着马尔福检查。  
马尔福像个拆弹专家一样小心地拎起外袍的一角，捏着它在空中来回转了几圈。出乎意料的是，上面没有任何沾染了花粉的痕迹。马尔福不信邪地把外袍拿在手里继续翻来覆去地检查。外袍上还残留着波特的体温，摸上去暖暖的，看起来并没有什么危害性。尽管不想承认，但马尔福拿着波特的外袍时也没有任何过敏症状。  
“怎么样？没有吧？”波特见马尔福皱着眉头，想必是什么莫须有的罪证也没找到。“而且你现在拿着我的袍子也没流泪没打喷嚏！”  
“那我为什么一接近你就出现那些怪异症状？”马尔福咬牙切齿地质问。  
“……我怎么知道？话说你那么确定是因为我吗？不是因为我周围的什么东西？”  
“就是因为你！”马尔福一下子提高了音量。“不信你自己看！”他深吸一口气猛得向波特走去。距离波特还有大约两米的时候，那股刺鼻的痒意再度袭来。马尔福扭头就是一个干净利落的喷嚏：啊嚏！他赶忙往后退了几步，等那阵刺激感消失后，恶狠狠地瞪着波特：“看到了吗！”  
波特摸着下巴沉思了片刻：“我们再实验一下？” 说着，他朝马尔福的方向走了几步。  
啊嚏！  
波特停下，后退了几步。  
“………………”  
他又向前走到了刚才的位置上。  
啊嚏！  
后退。  
前进。  
啊嚏！  
后退。  
前…“喂波特你够了吧！”实验小白鼠马尔福抓狂了。“你故意报复我是吧！”  
“嗯？没有没有…”话还没说完波特就忍不住笑了出来。他顶着马尔福想把他沉入黑湖底部的杀人目光迅速用拳头抵住嘴憋住了笑，换上一副正经的严肃表情抬头看着马尔福说：“实验证明，你确实一靠近我就出现过敏症状。”  
马尔福冷哼一声：“真是个伟大的发现，波特。辛苦你煞费苦心来证明这一点了。”  
“不客气不客气，这都是我应该做的…”波特装作听不懂马尔福话里的刺儿。“我也不知道你究竟是对我身上的什么东西过敏，所以只能等禁闭过后去校医室里看看才能搞明白了。”  
“…肯定是因为你身上的愚蠢巨怪味儿！我对白痴过敏！”  
“…真巧，我也对讨厌鬼过敏。”波特揉揉鼻子，装模作样打了个喷嚏。“那我们赶紧打扫吧。你别擦桌子了，你那效率擦了等于没擦。你就负责扫地吧。”  
波特正想转身给马尔福找把扫帚，马尔福突然迈着大步走到波特身边，用力扣住他的肩膀把他掰过来面朝自己。他低头看向那双深绿色的眼睛，无比认真地说：“波特。”  
“啊？呃，马尔福你…”  
啊嚏————————————————————!!!

马尔福坐在校医室的床上揉着肚子。那里刚刚被沾了一脸唾沫星子的波特狠狠打了一拳。说实话，那个面朝波特春暖花开的喷嚏可能是马尔福十几年来做出的最不符合家教的粗鲁行为了。用一个喷嚏换一个拳头也不像是个精于计算的马尔福会吃的亏，但……马尔福回忆了一下波特那副彻底傻眼的表情，不禁又低头无声地笑了起来。  
“我知道了。” 庞弗雷夫人掀开隔间的床帘走过来。“是波特昨天服用的抗敏药所产生的副作用。真是稀奇…这个副作用不会让你对花粉过敏，但会对波特过敏。所以你一接近波特就会想流泪打喷嚏。”  
“…恕我冒昧，但为什么波特服用的药，副作用会出现在我身上？”  
“这个……波特刚刚跟我说他昨天对着你打了个喷嚏，我想可能是那些药物随着唾沫传播到了你身上。但按理来说，喷嚏里那点微弱的量应该不会造成副作用转移的效果啊？真是奇怪…” 庞弗雷夫人的思路突然被从隔间传出的一阵咳嗽声打断，于是她转身开始教育坐在隔间的波特：“说到这个，波特，下次打喷嚏一定要对着胳膊肘打！冲着别人打喷嚏是非常不礼貌不卫生的行为！咳嗽也是！”  
“知道了，庞弗雷夫人。”波特的声音从另一边传来。“那现在有办法治好马尔福的过敏吗？”  
庞弗雷夫人摇了摇头：“如果是前几天我能很快调出药水，但最近学生之间流行起来的花粉症让我用完了能调配出抗敏药的原料。现在是花粉季，市场上这些原料也大多被一抢而空了。要等到补货大概要一周后了。”  
马尔福的表情一下子扭曲了起来：“一周？！”  
“是的…”庞弗雷夫人眼里带着歉意。“但只要不靠近过敏原——就是波特——你就不会出现任何过敏症状。所以这一周只能辛苦你和波特保持起码两米以上距离了。”  
马尔福张了张嘴没说出话。

“事情就是这样。”终于把来龙去脉讲清楚的波特拿起桌上的南瓜汁一饮而尽，抹了抹嘴发出了一声满足的叹息。  
“所以你是说，现在的你对马尔福来说就是花粉？”罗恩咬了一大口鸡腿。“腻害啊兄弟！这真四窝今年听过的最大快楞心的事情！”  
赫敏递了张餐巾纸给波特，赞同地点点头：“至少这一周你再也不用担心他来找你麻烦了。”  
“哇哦，看来最近马尔福脱口秀要停播了。”弗雷德说。  
“我们的脱口秀达人现在一定很灰暗。”乔治说。

“ _I think I’m allergic to you~ And I don’t know why~ Baby tell me what to do~ [4]_ ”  
“……潘西，你能把音乐关了吗。”马尔福躺在沙发上，胳膊遮着眼睛无力地说。  
“哦，我还以为你听听音乐心情会好起来。”潘西慢条斯理地把指甲油放在一旁，捏着魔杖暂停了音乐。“别这么沮丧嘛德拉科，只是一周不能和你的小情人近距离接触了，你还是可以把爱意写在纸鹤里飞给他的。”  
“…………”  
“还是说你怕波特趁着这个时候来找你麻烦？嗯确实非常有可能呢…谁让你平时动不动就惹毛他。现在你不找麻烦，麻烦该来找你了。”

“我要找马尔福的麻烦。”波特擦了擦嘴义正言辞地宣布。  
一句话激起千层浪。韦斯莱双胞胎对视了一眼后开始默契地窃笑；罗恩丢下啃完的鸡腿骨头大喊一声加我一个；赫敏叹了口气咕囔了句我就知道。“你准备怎么做？”她问。“无时无刻跟着他让他打喷嚏吗？”  
“没错！”罗恩跃跃欲试地搓着手掌。“我们可以一有空就追着他跑，他到哪儿你就跟到哪儿！”  
“听起来像个陷入暗恋的跟踪狂。”乔治评价。“看不出来我们亲爱的弟弟居然有STK的潜质。”  
“不，听起来像马尔福。”弗雷德说。  
“嘿！马尔福找了我几年麻烦，我找他一周麻烦报复一下他不算过分吧！”波特为自己正名。“对，我用…可以随时定位到他在哪儿。在这之后就算我没有和马尔福拉近到2米以内的距离，你们不觉得能看到他被我吓跑的狼狈样子也很棒吗？”  
罗恩捧腹大笑。弗雷德立马掏出几个魔法玩具想推荐给波特当作恶作剧道具。赫敏则又开始为单细胞的男孩们做最坏的假设：“要是马尔福被逼急了对你动手怎么办？你们可是已经在关禁闭中了，再被麦格教授抓到就不是一次禁闭这么简单了！”  
“呃…我相信没人能边流眼泪边打喷嚏边揍人，他可能连咒语都念不连贯。”波特说。  
“说到这个，哈利，我刚和弗雷德开了个赌局。” 乔治朝波特挤眉弄眼。“赌马尔福能忍住几天不和你动手。”

七天。  
只要忍耐七天就好了。马尔福在心中安抚自己。一周的时间很快就会过去，到时候我想怎么折腾波特就怎么折腾他…他握着叉子一个个戳爆了盘子里的葡萄，想象他们是一坨坨面目可憎的波特臭大粪。  
“…马尔福！马尔福！”背后传来一阵阵呼唤。马尔福心头顿时冒出了一个不好的预感。他缓缓放下刀叉回过头——是黄鼠狼韦莱斯们。  
“马尔福，你真的对哈利过敏吗？”一个韦莱斯说。“我是说，你真的一靠近哈利就流眼泪？”另一个韦莱斯假装痛哭流涕的模样，呜呜呜地哭喊着抹起了眼泪，滑稽的表演引起了救世主其他正义好伙伴的一阵嬉笑。  
马尔福面无表情：“我也可以让你们一靠近我就流泪，想试试吗？”他象征性地摸了摸放着魔杖的口袋。  
“呜呜呜我们好怕哦！”韦莱斯们惊呼着跑远了。“快去找哈利救救我们！哈利快来呀——马尔福快把我们笑哭了！”  
马尔福咬牙切齿地转回去继续拿叉子迫害视野范围内的所有食物。

“脸色干嘛这么沉重，马尔福？”  
一个惹人讨厌的声音从树上传了下来，精准砸到路过的马尔福头上。他抬头向树杈看去，那里端端正正坐着正在吃苹果的波特。波特咽下嘴里那口苹果，舔了舔嘴笑着朝他说：“我跟罗恩打赌了，他赌我靠近你后你撑不到十秒钟就会流着眼泪逃走。”  
他纵身一跃从树上跳了下来，落在地上后慢条斯理地拍了拍外袍。“我不同意。”波特向马尔福走去，轻声说道。“我赌你撑不到五秒。”  
马尔福扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。他默不作声制服住那只想向后退的脚，右手随意地插进口袋，抬起下巴用鼻孔看着波特：“怎么，大圣人救世主也学会趁人之危了？我告诉你，我才不在乎那只黄鼠狼是怎么想的，但你，波特——”  
他低下头凶狠地盯着波特，手指狠狠戳了戳他的胸口：“你要是真的这么喜欢围着我团团转，我不介意让波特宝宝看看是谁先哭出来。”  
“是吗？”波特露出挑衅的微笑，向前又跨了一小步缩短了两人之间的距离。“让我们拭目以待？”  
两人之间的火药味一时间比斯莱特林VS格兰芬多的魁地奇总决赛现场还实足，气氛比斯内普的课堂还凝固，就连背景里树叶随风飘动的沙沙声也消失了。马尔福和波特谁也没有动，两人像是陷入了一场谁先眨眼谁先死的僵局，开始大眼瞪着小眼。  
一秒过去了，两秒过去了，三秒过去了。突然，马尔福的喉结不可察觉地动了一下，一束白光从他的口袋里飞向波特。马尔福随即得意地勾起了嘴角。还没等这个阴谋得逞后的奸笑彻底绽开在他脸上，两人之间突然凭空出现了一堵透明的薄墙。白光砰的一声被墙拦了下来，接着立刻反弹着飞向一脸震惊的马尔福，精准地击中了他。  
“什…！”马尔福还没来得及惊呼出声，一串串眼泪就迫不及待地从他眼眶里涌出来，沿着面颊滑了下来。马尔福跟触电似的迅速抬起胳膊挡住眼睛：“波特你干了什么！”  
波特抬起手随意晃了晃袖子，让马尔福看清藏在袖管里面的魔杖：“给我连续几年黑魔法防御课的手下败将一点温馨小提示——实战中去摸口袋里的魔杖是很明显的动作。”  
波特嬉笑着靠近马尔福，像个偷看正趴在桌上哭的小女孩儿的捣蛋小男孩儿一样，弯下腰试图看清马尔福的脸。“滚…滚开！”马尔福原本就金豆豆停不下来的眼睛因为波特的靠近被刺激出了更多眼泪。他连忙扭头避开波特探寻的目光，跌跌撞撞地向后退去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”波特笑得直不起腰。他不慌不忙退到安全距离二米外，咬了口苹果，边咀嚼边欣赏了一会儿马尔福擦眼泪，才慢条斯理地开口：“看来是我赢啦。别担心马尔福，我会用赢来的五个西可给你买包纸巾的。”说完他拍拍屁股走了，留下被自己的泪水滚滚咒反噬的马尔福继续徒劳地擦着眼泪。

砰！马尔福猛得把书本砸在桌上，拉开椅子一屁股坐了下去。  
“嚯！德拉科你又犯什么毛病？”布雷斯被吓了一跳。“你怎么来的这么晚，都快上课了。”  
马尔福冷哼了一声当作回答。他扫了眼教室，一下就定位到了那个让他迟到的罪魁祸首。此时正在疯狂抄赫敏笔记的波特像是感应到了来自背后那道火辣辣的目光。于是他抬起头冲马尔福勾了勾嘴角，用手指轻轻点了点自己的眼睛—— _你眼睛红了哦_ 。  
马尔福愤然转身，把课本翻得哗哗作响。  
宾斯教授清了清嗓子，教室渐渐安静了下来。“今天我们继续讲中世纪麻瓜迫害女巫的案例…麻瓜最常用的手段是用火焚烧女巫[5]…”  
魔法史不愧是大家公认最枯燥无趣的课程。还没到五分钟，课上的大部分学生已经打起了瞌睡。还在对臭波特耿耿于怀的马尔福在课本的角落画了一个又一个波特蠢蠢的死法：打魁地奇被闪电劈死，上魔药课时炸锅被炸成了煤炭，喝南瓜汁被呛死……正当马尔福画得起劲时，他突然感觉到有什么东西砸到了他的后背。他回头一看：一个纸团静静躺在他脚边。马尔福立刻心照不宣地朝波特的方向看去。波特见他回头看自己，便冲他做了个鬼脸示意马尔福打开纸团。  
马尔福嫌弃地捡起被揉成一团的纸条， 慢慢展开——皱巴巴的纸像是从哪个作业本上撕下来的，上面还残留着来自主人零零散散的笔记。纸上画着一个满脸傲慢的中分男孩。男孩双手抱胸不耐烦地看着马尔福，下巴快抬到天上去了。下一秒，中分男孩像是看到了什么可怕的东西，突然嚎啕大哭了起来。眼泪越流越多，逐渐把男孩淹没了。等眼泪积攒到纸的最上方时，一个类似马桶冲水的巨大漩涡把男孩旋转着冲走了。  
马尔福黑着脸再度看向波特。  
波特冲他扬了扬眉毛，挑衅地勾起嘴角。  
马尔福嘴角也勾起一抹冷笑。“宾斯教授！”他大喊。“波特上课给我传小纸条！”[6]

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”波特轻声说道。  
霍格沃茨的内部地形逐渐显示在活点地图上，连带着所有人的位置。波特飞快上下搜寻了一番。“哈，找到你了。”他得意地看着三楼走廊上那个正在快速移动的名字说道。  
最近几天的波特为了捉弄马尔福可谓说是无所不用其极，完美诠释了趁你病要你命的道理——比如冷不丁出现在走廊的每个转角，对着猝不及防迎面撞上他的马尔福就是一顿冷嘲热讽（“怎么了马尔福，眼睛翘到天上去不会看路了吗？”），再趁着他疯狂打喷嚏还没来得及反击的时候逃之夭夭；比如魁地奇训练的时候紧追着马尔福不放，时不时就找机会用肩膀撞他（“在练习芭蕾吗？你这样的表演可不会有观众买票！”）；比如在其他课上仗着过敏的把柄三番两次找马尔福的茬……几天下来，波特对马尔福一改往常的态度和马尔福对他的躲闪已经成为了所有学院热议的话题，大家纷纷议论这俩人是不是灵魂互换了。  
美中不足的是，自从马尔福看过庞弗雷夫人之后，他便向麦格教授强烈要求禁闭要和波特分开。最终麦格教授把两人打扫的地点错开，一人继续打扫大厅，一人去打扫三楼的教室。每当完成了打扫任务的波特想去捉弄一下马尔福的时候，总会让狡猾的马尔福先一步溜回斯莱特林休息室。今天可能是因为教室的垃圾比较多，马尔福结束的时间比平常晚，这也正好给了波特趁虚而入的机会。波特暗笑几声，披上隐身衣朝着马尔福所在的三楼走廊奔去。  


空无一人的走廊显得格外冷清。马尔福加快步伐向休息室走去，心里时刻提防着那个无处不在的格兰芬多巨怪。忽然，走廊墙壁上的蜡烛摇曳了几下，不断闪烁的微光挣扎了几秒便悄无声息地一个接着一个熄灭了。走廊一下陷入黑暗，只剩下地上那层淡淡的月光。马尔福停下了脚步。等最后那点脚步声也被走廊吞噬后，他隐约听到了来自三楼女生厕所的滴水声。水滴答滴答落在瓷地砖上的清脆响声似乎是被静寂的长廊无限放大了，在马尔福耳边不断回响着。  
马尔福回头：“够了，波特。”  
他身后的走廊静悄悄的，无人回应。  
“荧光闪烁。”马尔福掏出魔杖，环顾了一圈四周。他突然发现不远处传出水声的厕所里亮起了一阵阵忽明忽暗的白光，在昏暗的环境下显得尤为耀眼，像是在吸引马尔福踏入这个陷阱。马尔福眯起眼睛望着这个荒废已久的闹鬼厕所，随后猛得大步走向它。  
在马尔福踏入厕所的一瞬间，闪烁的白光消失了。马尔福站在一片漆黑中冲着空气大喊：“波特！有本事就让我看看你想玩什么劣质的把戏！”他举着魔杖想去查看厕所的隔间，刚抬脚却发现地上不知什么时候变得一片潮湿，全是正在缓缓流动的积水。马尔福突然听到距离他不远的前方传来了一阵微不可闻的抽噎声，断断续续，好像下一秒就会停止呼吸。  
“桃金娘？”马尔福试探。“是你吗？”  
没人回答。声音的主人还在抽泣，只不过哭声越来越低。马尔福舔了舔发干的嘴唇，一步步轻手轻脚地朝着哭声摸索。他慢慢放低魔杖向地上照去：“波特，你深夜一个人躲在厕……”  
马尔福顿住了——他看见一个人躺在满是积水的地上，胸口和手臂不断涌出鲜血。他的白色上衣已经被染红了，漫出来的血混杂在积水里向四周扩散。这个人浑身颤抖着，连带着地上的血水也跟着轻颤，在荧光闪烁的照射下泛起微弱的波光。  
马尔福吓得一个踉跄跌倒在地。他喘着粗气，哆哆嗦嗦地用手撑着地想往后退，想远离朝着他蔓延过来的血水。“ _不——_ ” 马尔福突然听到一声耳熟的惊呼，他猛得回头：“波特？”  
他身后空无一人。马尔福颤抖着转过头，血水已经弥漫到了他的鞋底。马尔福看着眼前的猩红一阵恍惚。他突然鼓起勇气爬起来，再次举起魔杖向前探去，想要看清地上这个人的脸。  
“…马尔福！”忽然一只手猛得抓住了他的肩膀。马尔福一个哆嗦，不由自主发出一声破音的惊叫，迅速转身想甩掉肩膀上的手。“嘿，嘿！是我！哈利！”手的主人赶忙捂住马尔福的嘴，另一只手竖到他口前比了个安静的动作。“没事了没事了…你别害怕…”  
马尔福惊魂未定地打量了眼前人一番：确实是波特。波特正一脸担忧地看着他，同样一副惊魂未定的表情。“你没事吧？”波特轻声问。“刚刚我怎么叫你你都不理会，还突然跌坐在地上…”  
“你说什么？”马尔福不可置信地看着波特。“你看不到吗？地上那个人…”说着他转身想指给波特看，却突然愣住了——地上什么都没有。没有积水，也没有倒在血泊中的人。 他瞪大眼睛转回头呆呆地看着波特，突然一把抓住波特的手，紧紧攥住：“你是真的吧，哈利？你…你不是我的幻觉吧？”  
哈利愣了愣，随即将空余的那只手放在德拉科的背后，用力把他按向怀里，给了德拉科一个结实的拥抱。“对，我是真的。” 哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，在他耳边说。  
两人在黑暗中相拥了几秒。哈利清了清嗓子问：“所以刚才…”还没说完，就感到德拉科又开始发抖。哈利一惊，刚想问他怎么了，就听到德拉科在自己耳边，打了一个食屎级龙卷风喷嚏。  
啊嚏————————————————————!!!  
接着哈利感到德拉科在自己的肩上蹭了蹭，然后猛得推开他，从这个温暖的怀抱里挣脱了出来，边后退边嫌弃地拍了拍衣服：“波特你身上的巨怪味真是糟糕透了！我的鼻子又开始痒了！”  
好嘛。波特想。这个人又变回那个讨人厌的马尔福了。他扭头看了看自己的肩膀——那里沾着马尔福刚刚蹭在他外袍上的鼻涕——又面无表情地转向马尔福：“我来解释一下刚才发生的事情吧。”

“我本来是打算恶作剧吓你一跳。你知道的…忽然熄灭的蜡烛，黑暗的走廊，以及突然出现在你身后的鬼都是吓人必不可少的要素。”波特讲着讲着突然心虚地咳了几声。“为了让这个气氛更加恐怖，我还用了弗雷德和乔治研发的惊声尖叫喷雾…”  
“什么？！”马尔福立刻大叫起来。“你给我用韦斯莱的产品？！”  
“呃！对不起嘛…我也没想到这个喷雾会失效…它本来的效果是给四周的环境加一层恐怖滤镜，让闻到喷雾的人更容易被惊吓到…”波特尴尬地摸了摸他的后脑勺。“但不知道为什么它好像给你带来了很恐怖的幻觉…”  
马尔福冷笑：“是啊，我看到你脱光了衣服和邓布利多一起跳着肚皮舞向一只孔雀求偶，真是快把我吓死了。”  
两人之间安静了一下，谁也没有再说话，接着他们同时开口了：“马尔福你…”“我…”他们又同时停住等对方先开口。结果在一片寂静中，他们反倒先等来了厕所门外的一阵脚步声。  
马尔福和波特立刻熄灭了他们手中的魔杖。波特也顾不得什么过敏了，一把将马尔福拽到厕所深处，从兜里掏出隐身衣慌慌张张地披在两人身上，然后一把捂住了马尔福的嘴，拼命用眼神示意他忍住喷嚏。浑身发痒的马尔福也猛得掐住了波特的胳膊，然后一把捂住波特差点痛呼出声的嘴，恶意地也用眼神示意他忍住。这两人丝毫不在意一片漆黑中对方能否看见自己的眼神，只觉得对方一定能理解自己的意思。  
夜间巡逻的斯普劳特教授走进厕所，大声问：“有学生在里面吗？我刚才好像听到有动静。”她提着灯检查了一下厕所隔间，又不确定地朝空中问：“桃金娘？刚才是你吗？”  
马尔福的鼻子越来越痒，他呼哧呼哧跟条小狗似的在波特手心里喘气。波特见马尔福呼吸困难，赶忙摸索着用手捏住他的鼻子，才得以让马尔福用嘴喘口气。隐身衣内的空间狭小，两人挤在一起，胸贴胸腿贴腿，连对方紧张的心跳声也听的一清二楚。波特数着马尔福的呼吸，不知道为什么突然被逗笑了。见眼前的人突然开始傻笑，马尔福奇怪地在波特手背上点了两下—— _笑什么_ 。波特没回答。他笑着拍了拍马尔福捂着他嘴的手，示意他松手，随后闭上眼凑了上去。  
“奇怪，是我听错了吗…”斯普劳特教授见无人回应，咕囔着提着灯走了，厕所重归黑暗。  


波特轻咬上马尔福的嘴唇时，只觉得他的嘴巴干巴巴的，扑在自己脸上的呼吸也很热。他伸出舌头舔湿了那双平时总会冲他吐出刻薄话语的薄唇——现在那儿吐出的只有愈发粗重的喘息。他的舌头在马尔福唇边徘徊，不深入也不离开，像是翻来覆去玩弄着含在口中尚未咬破的果冻。马尔福觉得自己快要窒息了。他的鼻子被波特捏着，嘴也被波特堵住，浑身上下因为过敏反应开始发痒。但此刻这种窒息感居然让他感到了一种超乎寻常的快感。要是下一秒被波特杀死了——他不受控制地想道——那死前定要狠狠拽住波特和他一并跌入地狱。救世主在地狱里会是什么样呢?  
可惜救世主没给他这个机会。正当马尔福按住波特后脑勺想将他拉过来加深这个吻时，波特松开了他。他扯下盖在两人身上的隐身衣，飞快退到了让过敏症失效的安全距离之外。原本躲在隐身衣下的旖旎缱绻的气氛一下子消失了。波特咳嗽了一声：“今天就算了吧…等你过敏好了再说。”马尔福狼狈地喘着粗气，大口呼吸着来之不易的空气。他擦了擦下巴，抬头恶狠狠地瞪着波特：“你舍得算了？”他快步向前，一把拽住波特将他拉扯到洗手台前。波特堪堪坐在盥洗台边缘上，连忙慌乱地抓住马尔福的肩膀才不至于重心不稳摔下去。“别动。”马尔福警告。他搂住波特的腰，牵着他的右手覆在自己胯下的勃起。帮我。他含着波特的嘴唇含糊不清地说。波特隔着布料都能感受到手下那物的灼热，他脸一红，想破口大骂这人真是不要脸，奈何嘴被堵着只能发出小声的呜呜抗议声。马尔福见他不愿意，只得收起狼尾巴，垂下小狗耳朵委屈地看着他。他可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，头埋在波特颈窝里，把受过敏刺激流出来的眼泪尽数蹭在波特的脖颈上：我难受…眼睛好痒…  
喂。波特有气无力地推了推他。  
帮我。马尔福又强调了一遍。  
波特无奈。好啦好啦，他小声地说，手伸进马尔福裤子里，握住了他硬邦邦的阴茎开始上下撸动。马尔福头靠在波特肩上，小幅度地随着波特手上的动作摆动腰肢。刚享受了没一会儿，他的大灰狼尾巴又翘起来了。马尔福把爪子伸向波特的下体，隔着裤子轻揉着他的性器。波特轻喘了一声，摩挲着手中的阴茎催促马尔福。得到示意的马尔福立马将手伸进波特裤裆，手掌包裹着他的龟头慢慢旋转，再一口气捋至根部。波特在他耳边哼哼唧唧叫了起来。马尔福凑过去吻他，恶意地奚落他刚才是谁说算了的，现在叫得整个霍格沃茨都听得到，救世主真是两面派。波特满不在乎地伸出舌头缠住马尔福的舌尖，故意发出了更大的呻吟声。  
即将攀上顶点的时候马尔福一口咬上波特的脖子，像是要在上面打上DM专属的标记。波特闷哼一声，也跟着释放了出来。两人随意擦了擦手上的浊液，安静地靠在彼此怀里享受着片刻的温存。  
你过敏的药后天就能有货了吧。波特枕着马尔福的肩膀问。他的手指在马尔福背上慢慢画着圈圈。  
马尔福哼了一声：怎么，想我啦。  
波特画圈圈的手指停了下来。不，是想着剩下两天怎么抓紧时间捉弄你。他似笑非笑地说。  
马尔福背后一凉，连忙又冲着波特打了个喷嚏压压惊。

收到庞弗雷夫人补货成功的纸条时，马尔福高兴得想跑去格兰芬多长桌放几十个烟花（当然，烟花绽放时会在空中印出波特臭大粪），再让克拉布和高尔拿着锣鼓在救世主宿舍旁边敲上三天三夜[7]。但是表面上他只是扯出一个假笑，刻薄地说了句霍格沃茨的效率真是不敢恭维。看破他本质的潘西翻了个白眼，催促他赶紧去校医室治病，省的天天再犯病扰她安宁。草草吃完早餐，马尔福便立刻向着校医室的方向疾步奔去。  
“马——尔——福——”一个装腔作势的声音从马尔福身后传来，让马尔福原本如释重负的轻快脚步一顿。该死的，马尔福暗自咒骂。是了是了，这最后的紧要关头怎么可能缺的了那个一星期都在我耳边嗡嗡乱叫的蚊子？他回过头面无表情地盯着眼前这个虽迟但到的家伙：“波特。”  
波特脸上挂着讥讽的微笑：“我们娇弱的小少爷终于可以摆脱过敏的苦海了？流了一星期的眼泪和鼻涕一定很辛苦吧，要记得补水哦。”  
“这就不劳烦你挂心了。”马尔福板着脸说。“现在可以劳驾苦海本人滚远点了吗。”  
“哼哼好吧，那我就不叨扰你敲锣打鼓庆祝这个美好时刻了。”说着，波特从口袋里摸出个东西扔给马尔福，“回礼。”他转身随意挥了挥手，哼着歌蹦跶走了。  
直到波特消失在走廊的转角，马尔福才把目光从他的背影移到手上的东西：一包皱巴巴的纸巾。纸巾的外包装上贴着一张便签贴，上面歪歪扭扭写着几个大字。  
**爱哭鬼马尔福**

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：摘自百度百科 - 在哈利的第二学年，教工和学生中间突然流行起了感冒，弄得护士长庞弗雷夫人手忙脚乱。她的提神剂有着立竿见影的效果，不过喝下这种药水的人，连接几个小时头发里会冒出蒸气，耳朵里会冒烟  
> 注2：值得一提的是，狗尾巴草的花语是暗恋  
> 注3：ぺ波特噁χìйɡ病毒鱤яāй〓是医学界新星马尔福总结出来的一大病毒感染。其临床表现为每当马尔福遇到和波特有关的事情时，他总会做出一系列不符合平时逻辑的行为。对此他坚信是波特病毒感染了他。目前这种病毒已经入侵到马尔福的心脏了。  
> 注4：歌词出自Allergic To You  
> 注5：魔法史三年级课程内容  
> 注6：非常遗憾的是，马尔福同学的小报告并没有得逞。宾斯教授只是说了句波特要好好听课就继续开始他的长篇大论了，并没有扣除格兰芬多任何分数（摘自百度百科 - 宾斯教授似乎并不介意（或者根本没有注意）课堂上的绝大多数学生在课堂上开小差或者睡觉）。马尔福懂得专门在偏心的斯内普课上挑衅波特，波特也懂专门在一心只有魔法史的宾斯教授课上挑衅马尔福。不过波特还是不可避免地在全班面前丢脸了一次。  
> 注7：马尔福最后也确实这么做了。但还没敲满一小时就被愤怒的救世主和他的舍友们赶出去了。  
> 
> 
> 本文又名《打喷嚏的正确礼仪·小学篇》《出来混总是要还的》。花粉症灵感来源于我们这一家：妈妈，花粉。采蘑菇的部分参考了各种男性撸管教程…拼拼凑凑写出来非常生硬非常尴尬…波特一周里对马尔福的打击报复都是致敬电影，除了最后厕所里波特的那声惊叫是致敬原著


End file.
